Lithuaniaball
Republic of Lithuaniaball |nativename = : Lietuvos Respublika kamuolys |founded = February 16, 1918 - July 21, 1940 March 11, 1990 |onlypredecessor = Lithuanian SSRball |predicon = Lithuanian SSR |image = LITHUANIA.png |caption = LIETUVA STRONK! REMOVE VODKA! |government = Unitary semi-presidential republic |personality = Nationalist, religious, patriotic, militant, friendly, suicidal |language = Lithuanian |type = Baltic |capital = Vilniusball |affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball |religion = Christianity * SANCTUS DOMINUS * Orthodoxy Atheism |friends = Latviaball Estoniaball Swedenball Finlandball Georgiaball Norwayball Denmarkball Ukraineball Polandball (sometimes) UKball USAball |enemies = ''Vatnikas'' ''Tuteišis'' Polandball (sometimes) Commie Flag stealer |likes = Freedom, Catholicism, nationalism, basketball, lasers, alcohol, party, hot weather, smart people, wars, forests, lakes, internet, Facebook, social media, McDonald's, beer, suicide, Vytis, Vytautas, Gediminas, Mindaugas, Kęstutis, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Dalia Grybauskaitė, Smetona, potatoes, spirgiai, talking about past, space, work, tricking ''lenkas'', everything western, Hannibal Lecter |hates = Communism, lesbians, gays, too much personal unions, population decline, slavs, flag stealer, when somebody says bad about his flag, Polish football hooligans, current government, collaborators, life |intospace = yes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lithuanian_Space_Association |bork = Vytis Vytis |food = Cepelinai, kugelis, vėdarai, skilandis, kastinys, šaltibarščiai, blynai, Smetoniška gira, alus, everything related to potatoes |status = Independent |notes = Fighting Russian forces (sometimes) |reality = Republic of Lithuania |military = }}Lithuaniaball, officially the Republic of Lithuaniaball, is a countryball in Northern Europe. Lithuaniaball is bordered by 4 other countries, Latviaball to the North, Belarusball to the Southeast, and Polandball and Russiaball (Kaliningrad) to the Southwest. The country is divided into 10 counties with their capital Vilniusball located in the south, giving Lithuaniaball a total of 25,200 square miles, making them the 121st largest country in the world. As of 2017, the population remains at about 2,810,865 inhabitants. Since the Soviet Union's dissolution, Lithuaniaball has decided to join EUball and NATOball in order to gain protection from Russiaball. Lithuaniaball also maintains membership in UNball like almost every other country on Earth. Lithuaniaball's history has been marked with some glorious moments. Married to Poland - allying together when an attack from their archenemy Kingdom of Prussiaball would be imminent and hating the guts out of each-other the rest of the time. Lithuaniaball has also fought against Russiaball for many centuries under the name of "Grand Duchy of Lithuania". Just like Estoniaball and Latviaball, Lithuania has suffered a lot in history, yet it doesn't feel weak because of that, and shows it's pride and strength because it managed to keep it's culture alive for over 1000 years. Lithuaniaball’s national days are February 16th for when she gained independence from Russian Empireball, and March 11th when they gained independence from Soviet Unionball. Personality Lithuaniaball has the hottest temper out of all Balticballs. They have even earned it a nickname "North Italianball". On a plus side, such hot temper makes them fierce and at times able to resist various invaders, but on the minus side, it makes him difficult to get along with its neighbours - Lithuaniaball makes it to Russiaball's list of the most hated countries almost every year. Also Lithuania for this reason, is very depressed and often likes suicide. IN ANY UNKNOWN AND EXCESSIVE SITUATION MAKE SUICIDE. Due to his pagan roots, Lithuania is a nature lover. Two of her favorite animals are storks and grass snakes. Interestingly, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, famous character from a series of movie and books written by Thomas Harris is in fact Lithuanian (is fact, check in infobox). History: 'The Proudest Moments of History:' * On March 9, 1009, Lithuaniaball was born. * In 1253 - Lithuaniaball is a kingdom. * 15th century - Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball was the largest state in Europe. * 1410 - Together with Polandball it won against Prussiaball's crusaders in the Battle of Grunwald. * 1605 - Together with Polandball it won against Swedenball in the Battle of Kircholm. * On May 3, 1791 - Together with Polandball, became the first country in Europe to adopt constitution. * March 11, 1990 - Lithuaniaball becomes the first country to leave the Soviet Union. * March 29, 2004 - Lithuaniaball joins NATO. * May 1, 2004 - Lithuaniaball joins EU. * July 12, 2009 - Lithuaniaball can now into female leadership * January 1, 2015 - Lithuaniaball joins EUball Eurozone. * 2016 - Lithuaniaball helps Latviaball into finding potatoes. 'Before Partitions of PLC:' For centuries, the southeastern shores of the Baltic Sea were inhabited by various Baltic tribes. In the 1230s, the Lithuanian lands were united by Mindaugas, the King of Lithuania, and the first unified Lithuanian state, the Kingdom of Lithuaniaball, was created on 6 July 1253. During the 14th century, the Grand Duchy of Lithuania was the largest country in Europe; present-day Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, and parts of Poland and Russia were the territories of the Grand Duchy. With the Lublin Union of 1569, Lithuania and Poland formed a voluntary two-state union, the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball. The Commonwealth lasted more than two centuries, until neighboring countries systematically dismantled it from 1772–95, with the Russian Empire annexing most of Lithuania's territory. 'Independence:' As World War I neared its end, Lithuania's Act of Independence was signed on 16 February 1918, declaring the establishment of a sovereign State of Lithuania. I 1940 Lithuania's governemnt was overthrown by Lithuanain people and Lithuaniav joined the Soviet Unionball and then (in 1941) was occupied by Nazi Germanyball. As World War II neared its end in 1944 and the Germans retreated, the Soviet Union liberated Lithuania. On 11 March 1990, a year before formal break-up of the Soviet Union, Lithuania became the first Soviet republic to declare itself independent, resulting in the restoration of an independent state of Lithuania. Cities * Vilniusball * Kaunasball (city) * Klaipėdaball (city) Flag Colors Relationships: Friends: * Estoniaball - Baltic friend. Why do you want to be Nordic? Baltic>Nordic. * EUball - Gibs money and jobs * Georgiaball - Great friend * Icelandball - First to recognize our nation's independence * Latviaball - My twin brother, best friend also. We can into potatoes! We both are good Basketballers. * UKball - Kind of nice and old, has a lot Lithuanian immigrants. * Ukraineball - Best Slavic friend, shares a long history with us. Also I'm helping him to fight against the vodka bear * USAball - Of cool guy, protects from savage Ruskis and North Korea Neutral: * Belarusball - It's Lithuania, don't you see it? This country is our clay, even their people think so, also Belarus likes Russia too much. * Polandball - I thought you is of suppose to be friend at first, but you took Vilniusball. Then I is of thinkings that you is of an foe. Lately you is of been nice, but why did you of callings me names in that football mach? of desidings for once! And stop calling me Polish!! Enemies: * Myanmarball - Flag stealer! * Russiaball - Harsh enemy and rival. Wants to make Lithuania Russian (again). * Second Polish Republicball - Traitor and rare heel. Ruined our good relations for nothing. Screw Pilsūdas (that Lithuanian who pretended to be Polish) and Žaligauskas. * Soviet Unionball - A communist scum with no life. Jūs niekada manęs nepaimsite gyvo! Family * Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball - Father * Soviet Unionball - Adoptive Father * Polandball - Ex-husband * Latviaball - Twin Sister * Estoniaball - Adoptive Sister Gallery Artwork 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Lithuaniaball2.png Lithuaniaball.png Lithuanie by 260.png|Sad Lithuaniaball Night time balt.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png PAO.png V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png Comics 06y918q14m601.png Lithuania_and_asians.png MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Lesser known victim.jpg 1dkFyNH.png Surprise!!.png latvias secret.jpg lonely lithuania.png Lithuania euro.png|Lithuaniaball can into Eurozone! Lets play ball.jpg PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png Country-balls-all-look-same.png Lithuania Can Into EU.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png auQ84PZ.png qgv5uVh.png YxL6dNH.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Baltics.png AEcbGx9.png nwVpOxE.png zRdAi6w.png GMgyyXX.png Lithuania Card.png KHM7u5W.png Greener World.png Lithuania Suicide.png Japanese 6ball.png Sadness Remover.png Just Lucky.png France Syndrome.png Stupid Europeans.png My History.png Free Tires.png 4ugluopwehvz.png See also: Polandball Latviaball Estoniaball cs:Litvaball es:Lituaniaball pl:Lithuaniaball ru:Литва zh:立陶宛球 Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Three lines Category:Europe Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:OSCE Category:Potato Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Vikings Category:Reichtangle Category:Communist Removers Category:Jihadist Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Christian Lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Baltic Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:NATOball Category:Orthodox Category:Atheist Category:Republic Category:USA allies